In general, road guide posts correspond to a type of safety equipment provided on the road. Road guide posts are often installed at places with high risk of traffic accidents or places requiring provision of warnings to drivers and are used to spatially divide traffic lanes or to notify drivers of danger.
The road guide post includes a base fixed to the ground using anchor bolts, and a guide post body vertically coupled to the base and including reflective sheets adhered to the outer circumferential surface thereof.
According to the regulations of the Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport, a standard form of a road guide post includes an orange body including two or three reflective sheets adhered thereto and having a width of 80 mm and a length of 450 mm or 750 mm depending on the speed of vehicles on the road, and a base having a width of 200 mm to 250 mm.
However, a conventional road guide post is easily broken at extremely low temperature and cannot maintain resilience, and anchor bolts which directly receive external impact are easily detached from the ground.
Specifically, in the conventional road guide post, a base has little resilience and thus is easily broken due to impact, has a low coupling force with anchor bolts, and has poor overall durability.